


Confession

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fics for Pics, M/M, yahtzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke spend a nice day in the fields





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Get your words out - Yahtzee 2018 / Round 2  
> Image Prompt: field of lupins

Click, click, click. Click.

With a wide smile on his face, Casey put down his camera and turned to his friend. „This is the best birthday present ever.“

Zeke chuckled inwardly; as if he hadn't known it that Casey would fall in love with this place instantly. The lake, the old houses, and, of course, the endless blue lupin fields. Add the sunset, the light breeze and the birds singing in the nearby trees. This place was heaven for every geek's heart.

„I'm glad you like it. But... that's not the only reason why I took you here. There is something I need to tell you.“

Casey's grin widened. „You finally got the acceptance letter from college? That's great. I always knew that you could make it.“

„I hope so. But, no, I haven't heard from them so far.“

„So, what is it?“

Suddenly Zeke looked uneasy. „I'm afraid I love you,“ he murmured, almost inaudible. „I know, I've always insisted that all this talk about love only is nonsense. People use this word to fool others, to get what they want. It's all about sex and mastery.

„But...“ Hesitating he stepped closer, touching Casey's cheek with his thumb. „Maybe I was wrong. Because what I feel for you is so different. I can't promise you anything, but I will try never to hurt you. I'm not that shallow as others think I am. And..."

His heart in his mouth Casey licked his dry lips. „I know,“ he whispered. "Love you, too." Then he tiptoed to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
